A new kind of love story
by myumyuneko
Summary: Summary: At thirteen. Just thirteen. Draco has had to survive in a messed up, twisted world. A world where he has to kill living-dead things. Things that just want to eat brains, and any flesh on his body. Now he's eighteen. On top of a hill, he saw what he could not believe. It couldn't be real, but it was. He was falling in love with a zombie.


**Author's Note: **_Yeah. I don't even know..._

**Summary: **_At thirteen. Just thirteen. Draco has had to survive in a messed up, twisted world. A world where he has to kill living-dead things. Things that just want to eat brains, and any flesh on his body. Now he's eighteen. On top of a hill, he saw what he could not believe. It couldn't be real, but it was. He was falling in love with a zombie._

**Warnings: **_Blood, gore extreme cases of violence, death, zombies, gay relationship, possible scenes later._

**Pairing: **_Human Draco x Zombie Ron._

Intro.

People ask me how I do it. People ask me why I won't join them. The biggest question that people ask me though, is just how I've managed to survive on my own for so long.

It's not an easy thing to do, well, at least at first. For anyone really. Including me. I never held a gun, never knew how to use one. I didn't care. The night the first zombie attacked, the one that came, the first one I'd ever seen-I didn't use a gun to kill it. I killed it with a crowbar just barely. Wasn't easy. I could swear, I was nearly a goner.

It's something inside of you that pulls you, shows you the way and gives you a guiding hand.

As I traveled, I picked up a sword. A better weapon-sure! The blade was bound to get dull though, and so I knew...I knew that I'd have to go about getting a gun-and learning how to properly use it. It took some time. Time to find the gun. Time to figure out just how exactly I was suppose to use it. Time to perfect my shot-so that every hit I made would take out a zombie in one hit. Saving me on bullets. Everything took time.

I never expect a time where I'd be falling in love with a zombie.

~ Logs ~

Log 1 Age 13 1998 June 16 Sunday: ~The first day~

Oh god, oh god! I killed something! I killed something! It-it didn't really seem like it was human though! Or...Maybe it was? Oh god...But it was trying to eat me. It's crazy sounding! I know, but it's true! It had me pinned down on the floor, long, disgusting nails. Dirt clogged under them, on the tips-it looked like a dark red. Blood? I wasn't sure. I didn't dare to dwell on the-the things nails for to long. I was trying to keep it's face away from me at the moment.

I shouldn't have let myself get so distracted! It's face was hovering just inches away from my neck. I could feel it's breath, it's saliva. Which, was felt dripping on my neck and dribbling down to my collar bone. I made a face at both the smell and the fact that the drool from the thing was a mixture of blistering heat, coupled with the feeling of cold ice. A strange combination.

I kept the things at bay, just still managing to keep it's crooked teeth away from me. I was using my left elbow, pushing right under what I thought were boobs-indicating that whatever this thing was, the possible gender of it might be considered as a female. I was always told I had a lot of strength in the middle of my arms, and sharp elbows. Right now, those things were working out in my advantage. I pushed my elbow harder, aiming for her stomach this time. She made a sort of heaving sound and let out a painful sounding gurgle, her lifeless eyes spun for a moment.

While she was in such pain, I made my move, grabbing the closet object next to me. A rusty crowbar caked in brown, with hints of an old army blue color to it. The 'woman' appeared to be recovering now, so I quickly slid the crowbar under her. Jabbing her with my elbow once more before I jammed the crowbar into her stomach and made a hole through it. Her mushy-delicate like flesh gave in easily she let out a high pitch squeal and fell limp against me. I made a face, grunting when I pushed her off.

It was horrible, when I looked at the damage after standing up. I'd only put a hole through her stomach and yet the woman looked like she'd already been mangled by something else! Half of her hair was gone, her pants ripped apart so badly that you could see some of her-well, her panties. I don't want to go on describing those like some pervert. one of her legs wasn't even there, which made me wonder how she'd walked into my house, but a chunk of her hips was missing. It looked like something large had bitten her, or maybe it was something small that just kept biting her over, and over and over...

I shuddered, goosebumps running up along my arms and my leg. My hair stood up. Nose picking up that foul scent. I decided to just leave the body there. What more could I have done? That thing-that woman had attacked me, and had tried to take a bite out of my neck! If the police come knocking to my door I'll just tell them that, I resolved. Obviously the woman was not well!

I grabbed the rusty crowbar, blood now covering it and took a deep breath. I stuffed it into my pocket and looked around my house. "Maybe there's something on TV about this..." I muttered to myself, whilst walking into the living room. "Dad won't be home for awhile. His work this time-it'll last a month. I don't understand why, though he felt that he could take mom with him and not me as well. Maybe I'd-." I drifted off, shaking my head.

No, it wasn't the time to think about something like that. I had to figure out what was going on. I grabbed the remote and switched the TV on. Immediately turning it from the discovery channel to the news. There, a mass explosion was shown, flames, gunshots heard. The reporter, a man, looked-a bit unease. He was constantly clearing his throat. I turned it up.

_"Over 59 people accounted dead. It appears that some sort of virus is spreading. This virus is causing people to-."_

I shut the TV off, I didn't want to hear anymore. I knew what was going on now. This wasn't any ordinary virus...This wasn't mad cow disease. This was-zombies.

[I know, his attitude just kind of shifts so suddenly fast from the first day, but please bare with me!] Log 2 Age 13 1998 June 17 Monday:

The second day...I grabbed a couple knives from the kitchen and fashioned a couple of sheaths to place them in. I was going outside today. There was no way I was going out there with just a crowbar to defend myself either. I'd checked the news again today...Things weren't getting any better. They were only getting worse. According to Bill, whose voice shook. I furrowed my brows. I'm not a idiot, everyone else is going to try and shelter themselves inside their houses and hide.

All the movies, all the books I've read(I'm so glad I was a horror nut), tell me that's that dumbest thing you can do. Depending on what type of zombies these are...They could have senses of living flesh. They could pile around at one house, break in, or-eventually. The person trying to hide away in their house will have to come out at some point. Food runs out water won't always be there. Foods perish.

No, It's best to always keep yourself moving. Grab supplies when you need them. Never stay in group to big, get to close to someone. Someone can be bit or scratched at some point. Resulting in more infected, more deaths. Leading to hard decisions...Anyone can die-at any moment. If this world really is changing. Really has zombies coming into it. Then it's time for a change in how to do things.

It's not a world I'll, or anyone will like.

I starred at the door in front of me now, glaring briefly before unlocking the door and throwing it open. What the hell, life is a game.

Log 3 Age 13 1998 June 18 Tuesday:

Things were only getting worse, but I'm glad that I didn't stay in my house. I'm sure that it's already crawling with zombies looking for a meal...They aren't likely to find anything but dead meat in there. Exactly the opposite of what they are looking for, the very opposite of what they want, what they are craving so much for...No, they won't find living flesh in my house.

I checked my phone, again today. Hoping to have gotten a word from Mother, or Father. I desperately wanted to know. Are they okay? Are they alive? Are they-undead monsters? I wondered. Wondered, and worried, but I could not, not for to long. A rotting zombie nearly got me to the floor. I managed to side step and dodge it though, it was clearly much slower than I was. Fat, with what looked like greasy hair cluttered with mud, grass in a shattered piece of it's skull. It snarled at me, wobbling a bit, swaying to and fro. Snapping it's teeth at me.

I starred at it for a second, while it stood there, snarling, spitting black gunk. It's eyes the same as the women's It wanted my flesh. I narrowed my eyes, just waiting for it to make it's move. When it finally lunged forward, I withdrew the sword I'd gotten from a store while traveling. Slashing at it's shoulder fast. Easily cutting through the flesh, organs-all the way to the waist. It fell to the floor, not even able to utter another mindless gurgle.

I smiled, making sure to keep my mouth firmly closed. With good reason. The expected blackened blood splattered my face and body. I made sure to immediately wipe my face off with one of the small rags I brought. Only using a corner of it. I hadn't brought many, I didn't want to be weighed down by them. Which mean't that I had to then be careful to only use enough of the rag to clean my face.

Bring it on zombies. More started stumbling towards me with the only emotion running through their eyes being that of a sick hunger.

"You all want to tear me up, taste my meat, drink my blood, and munch on my bones..." I said quietly. I know that they couldn't talk, I wasn't sure if they could listen though, if their ears worked or if they could even hear me. Maybe they could, maybe they couldn't. Doesn't matter really, not to me. "I won't let you." I sliced up a child, younger than me, nearly falling apart as is on the spot. "This is my life, and I'm not giving it up, not to just be someone's dinner!"

I don't know how long it took me to kill all those zombies. What I do know though, is that when I burned the bodies-I counted up at least thirty.

Thirty of them. Thirty zombies I had killed. They had lives once, sure. I know...They were taken away then, imprisoned. I see this as mercy. I don't think what I'm doing is wrong. I'm just trying to live my life.


End file.
